


Make A Wish

by little_assbutt



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_assbutt/pseuds/little_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhhhhhh, I got bored one day. Just a little one shot I wrote. Hi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging

You could hear your alarm beeping at you, demanding that you get your lazy butt out of bed. With a groan you roll over and swat at it, hoping it would shut off. It was your first day off in what felt like a year, which is probably because it was. You shut the alarm off and rolled over and started to drift off. Not twenty minutes later, the sound of the hotel door swinging open jolted you into action, well sort of. You would like to say you rolled out of bed, pulling the gun out from under your pillow, and springing up, all in one quick and smooth motion. In reality, however, you let out a mangled scream and hit the ground with a thud.  
"{Y/N} chill it's just us," Sam said.  
"Dude how are you even still alive, you're clumsy," Dean asked laughing.  
"It's my day off, and I was sleeping. Why are here anyway? Please tell me there's not a case," you pout standing up.  
"We wanted to know what your plans were, duh," Sam answered rolling his eyes.  
"Don't get sassy with me Samantha! I was going to stay in bed, but let's go to the park," you said starting to get excited.  
"Aren't we too old for-" you cut Dean off with a hiss,  
"I WANNA GO PLAY ON THE SWINGS! NOW LEAVE PEASANTS," you shout. They quickly leave and you rush and take a shower, and blow dried your hair, leaving it to fall loosely around your shoulders. You grabbed the only nice outfit in your bag, which was a knee length white dress. You normally don't wear dresses, but it didn't have blood stains on it. All in all it took you about 45 minutes, so when you come rushing out of the room you aren't surprised to hear Dean bitching. You hop into the Impala and scream at them to get going.

When you got to the park you jumped out of the car and made a beeline for the swings.  
"Push me," you yell at the brothers who are walking like two sane adults. They were laughing, and you stuck out your tongue at them.  
"I don't understand. Why would you want someone to push you, that would hurt," a gruff voice said from behind you. You yelped and hurled yourself backwards into the stranger. The two of you toppled to the ground and you pulled your knife out, turning to face the man you had pinned to the ground.  
"Cas what the hell," you said seeing the angel. You stood up as the two Winchesters walked over laughing.  
"Nice job {Y/N}! You succeeded in straddling an angel," Dean laughed.  
"Shut up asshat," you groan.  
"I'll push you, {Y/N}," Sam said.  
"You know what no. I don't even want to swing anymore. You three have ruined my day," you shout, storming off. The boys just looked at each other in confusion.  
"I'll go," Dean said.  
"No, you've done enough, I'll go," Cas said walking after you.

You plop down in the grass of the field next to the park. You felt bad for exploding, but how could Dean do that! He was your best friend and you told each other everything, including your feelings for Castiel. You decided to clear your head by making a flower crown. You picked the dandelions, squishing them so as to get the bugs out, and quickly strung them together.  
"Why do you squish the petals," Cas asked as he reached you, sitting down in the grass as well.  
"To get the bugs out," you reply glancing up at him quickly before returning your attention back to the crown to tie it off. You loved his eyes, and you just wanted to stare at them for hours on end, but that was weird.  
"Why did you yell earlier," he questioned, and you hoped he hadn't seen you blush.  
"Dean was annoying," you replied curtly, setting the crown on your head. You spotted a few dandelion puffs out of the corner of your eye, and you looked at Cas, "Hey want me to show you something?" You grinned at the concerned look on his face, but he nodded anyways. You grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
"Why aren't you wearing shoes," he asked as you pulled him over to the puffs.  
"Shoes are for the weak! Now here take this," you picked two and handed one to him.  
"What am I supposed to do with a weed," Cas asked tilting his head to the side slightly. His brow furrowing slightly like. 'Dammit! Why is he so adorable!' You thought before answering, "You make a wish, and then you blow on it. If all the little white things come off, then your will be granted. Watch me." You closed your eyes I wish I could know how he felt about me, and then you opened your eyes and blew on your dandelion. All the little seeds were ripped free and you watched as they floated away in the breeze.  
"What did you wish for," he asked making you blushed and look away to regain your composure.  
"If I tell you then it won't come true," you tell him, "now it's your turn." At your command he closed his eyes and blew on the flower. The seeds scattered, dancing on the breeze as you watched. You turn back to Cas to see him staring at you intently.  
"I know that flower has no magical properties, so what do I do if I really want my wish to come true," he asked seriously.  
"Make it come true then. Castiel you can't just-" you were cut off by Cas grabbing your waist and pulling you towards him. Your {Y/E/C} eyes met his blue ones before he pulled you in for a kiss. You were shocked at first, but soon responded. It wasn't heated or anything, but sweet and tender. When Cas pulled back you stood in silence.  
"Well I guess wishes do come true," you grinned at the angel, before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
